Arithmancy
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'un oneshot de furiosity. Phineas Nigellus Black déteste enseigner.


**Auteur:** **furiosity**

**Rating:** PG

**Résumé:** Phineas Nigellus Black déteste enseigner.

**Note de l'auteur:** Ecrit initialement pour un défi "perspective de professeur" lancé sur **hogsmeadeelite**.

**Note de la traductrice** : je reemrcie sincèrement l'auteur de m'avoir permis de traduire ce tout petit texte sur Phineas Nigellus. Je l'ai découvert sur la merveilleuse communauté omniocular. Je remercie également la beta qui a permis à ce texte d'être publié : **tayplayrock**!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Arithmancy (1899)**

Les journaux Moldus proclamaient que la fin était proche : dès que l'année finirait, l'Armageddon leur tomberait tous dessus.

Phineas Nigellus Black pensait différemment. L'année à venir, 1900, apporterait sans aucun doute de nouveaux commencement, mais une catastrophe mondiale n'était pas censée se produire avant deux siècles, et ce même si cela dependait de la population mondiale qui atteindrait alors neuf millions. Phineas ne savait pas s'il devait avoir pitié de ces bêtes pour ne pas avoir accès à l'Arithmancie ou rire de leur stupidité. Lire leurs journaux était sans aucun doute amusant. Quelques plaisantins dans ce pays barbare, au delà de l'océan, prétendaient en fait qu'il pourrait un jour faire voler les Moldus -- sans magie! Ridicules créatures.

Phineas repoussa le _Times_ avec irritation et fit tambouriner ses doigts sur le bureau d'acajou, jetant un regard vide par la fenêtre. Le temps était couvert aujourd'hui, et cela n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. Au moins son premier cours était avec les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, et pas ces insupportables idiots des maisons moindres.

"P-P-Professeur Black?"

Phineas leva sévèrement les yeux. Pradeep Patil – ce Serdaigle de couleur – levait la main avec une expression timide sur le visage.

"Mes instructions explicites n'étaient-elles point claires, Mr Patil?" demanda Phineas d'une voix ennuyée.

"Non, monsieur, je me de-de-demandais juste si peut-être vous m'excusiez p-p-pour quelques minutes."

"Ah. Vous avez besoin d'aller au toilettes, Mr Patil?"

Belvina, la fille de Phineas pouffa dans sa main.

"Il y a quelque chose de drôle, Miss Black?" demanda Phineas, la fixant d'un regard ferme. "Peut-être aimeriez-vous partager la plaisanterie avec le reste de la classe, pour que nous puissions en rire avec vous."

"Non, monsieur," fit Belvina, pâlissant. "J'essayais juste de ne pas éternuer."

Une fille pleine de ressources, tout comme sa mère. Phineas se permit un très petit sourire que seule Belvina pouvait voir et se retourna vers Pradeep. "Vous pouvez y aller, Mr Patil, mais dans le futur, essayez donc essayez de faire attention à vos besoins spéciaux avant d'entrer dans ma classe. Comme vous le savez bien, je déteste les interruptions."

"O-ou-oui, monsieur," marmonna Pradeep et il se rua vers la porte, se cognant les pieds dans le sac d'un garçon de Serpentard.

"Et regardez où vous marchez!" lui lança Phineas. Il jeta un œil inquisiteur sur la classe. Tous les élèves étaient en train de copier consciencieusement leurs tables de leurs manuels.

"Vous avez quinze minutes de plus pour finir cela, et puis nous parlerons des récentes expérimentations de Cheiro avec les Moldus," dit-il, et il reprit son exemplaire du_ Times_. Son regard tomba sur une rétrospective à propos d'un dénommé Ismay. Phineas le parcourut avec désintérêt; les vies Moldues étaient si remarquablement vide.

Pradeep Patil revient quelques minutes plus tard. Phineas pensa lui demander s'il s'était lavé les mains, mais y renonça avec charité. Le garçon était un Serdaigle après tout, il devait avoir l'intelligence rudimentaire requise pour tirer les conclusions appropriées de l'incident d'aujourd'hui.

En parlant de tirer des conclusions, le dîner d'hier soir avec le Directeur n'avait pas fait moins que confirmer que dans tout juste deux petites années, nul autre que Phineas Nigellus Black s'élèverait au poste de Directeur. Phineas reposa le journal et s'adossa dans sa chaise, regardant par la fenêtre.

Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait enfin cesser d'enseigner à ces insolents petits idiots.


End file.
